cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katz
Katz is a lanky, red anthropomorphic cat whose first appearance was in the episode A Night at the Katz Motel. He is one of the three primary antagonists of the show, the other two being Eustace and Le Quack. He is voiced by Paul Schoeffler. Biography Katz is a smooth and sadistic feline with a British accent, and comes complete with his own sinister background theme music. Like most cats, he has a powerful distaste for dogs, however he reserves a special hatred for Courage. Since his debut, Katz's top priority has always been helping or advancing his situation in some way. He is competitive, as shown in Katz Kandy, ''where he tries to force Muriel to tell him her secret ingredient for her sweet recipes after coming in second place to her in the Nowhere Sweet Stuff Contest for years. Thus, crushing his competition is nothing new to Katz. Katz enjoys a few things, such as making confectionery treats, or managing his collection of spiders (which he refers to as his "loves"). He is quite the con artist, as well, specializing in scam businesses such as a vacation resort, a confectionery shop, a motel, and a submarine cruise line. It is shown that he often kills his customers: for example, he fed the residents of the Katz Motel to his spiders. Two of his common targets are, of course, Eustace and Muriel (who never seem to remember him from previous cons). Even if Muriel and Eustace are fooled by whatever service he is providing, Courage never falls for his schemes. Because of this, all of his businesses enforce a strict "No Dogs Allowed" policy, which forces Courage to have to sneak in to save his two owners. Despite his sinister nature, Katz has always enjoyed a bit of pre-defeat "sport" with Courage, which he is quite apt at. It is common in some of these games that Katz will egg his opponent on into losing. For example, during the said staring contest, he kept saying "blink" when he saw Courage's eyes watering. In the end Katz can be classified as a pure psychopath, being very sadistic and deceptive, and having absolutely no regard for the lives of others. Trivia *Katz has a distinct theme song that tends to play in the background when he is around. **The theme bares a resemblance to the ''Guantanamera theme from the movie Antz. *He resembles Fergurina from another John R. Dilworth cartoon The Dirdy Birdy. *His psychopathy and well-mannered traits make him similar to Hannibal Lector, the titular serial killer from the film The Silence of the Lambs. *Unless one counts the Space Chicken (which appeared in a pilot episode), Katz is the first antagonist to appear on the show. *In Hybrid Transfer Student, we find out when he gets arrested by Sanders and MacArthur, that he has a younger sister which is Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) from the episode The Mask. Category:Canon Characters Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Brothers